I have an Evil Brother Now What Do I do?
by screw off maria
Summary: Caylen Howe is Ian's sister. He abandons her when she helps Ben and Riley find the treasure. What will happen to her? Will she fall in love? RileyOc. More info inside.
1. Finding The Ship

_**A/N:** _**Hey guys. I hope you like this story. I love National Treasure,and, of course, Riley. Anyway, I saw the preview for the new National Treasure coming out in December, and I can't wait to see it. I got so hyped up that I got a story idea! It's basically like the movie, but I put my character in the movie. so I hope you enjoy the first chapter! **

I looked out the window of the snowmobile that I was sitting in with my brother, Ian Howe, Ben Gates, and Riley Poole. We were on a treasure hunt in the Arctic looking for the ship, _The Charlotte._ It was supposed to have the next clue to find the treasure that Ben and his family have been looking for a very long time. Ian, his friends, (who were in the other snowmobile) and I have been helping him and Riley look for the clues.

"I was thinking of Hanson and Perry, crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dog-sleds and on foot. Can you imagine?" Ben asked, driving the snowmobile. Ian was sitting next to him, while I sat in the back with Riley.

"It's extraordinary." Ian told Ben, before turning to address me. "Are you okay, Caylen?"

I nodded. "Are we getting any closer?" I asked Riley, who had his laptop in his lap, tracking our location.

"Assuming Ben's theory is correct, and my tracking model's accurate, we should be getting very close. But don't go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning." Ian and Ben looked at him strangely. "It's… It's a bad omen." I smiled at him, patting his shoulder the best I could in the cramped space.

Ian looked at Ben. "Should we turn around and go home?"

Ben shook his head and replied with, "Or we could pull over and just throw him out here." I giggled as Riley looked annoyed.

"Ha-ha, okay." Riley rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Riley, you aren't missing that windowless cubical we found you in, are you?" Ben asked him, smiling.

"Oh no. Absolutely not." Riley's computer beeped, and he told Ben to stop. Ben and Ian got out of the snowmobile, followed by Riley who helped me out.

"Thanks, Riles." I thanked him, using the nickname I gave him. He blushed and said 'you're welcome.' I giggled and hugged him. His face got redder and was going to say something when Shippen and Shaw, Ian's friends pulled up beside us and got out of the snowmobile.

"How come we're stopping? I thought we were looking for a ship." Shaw said, looking confused. I smiled and looked at Riley. He smiled back at me.

"I don't see a ship," Shippen said, looking around. I stifled a laugh, turning around so they wouldn't see my grin. They apparently didn't know that the ship would be buried under all this snow.

"Oh, she's out there." Ben stood looking out with a proud smile on his face.

Shippen shook his head, annoyed. "Look, this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind all the way out here?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but it could be that the hydrothermal properties of this region produce hurricane-force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze and then melt and then refreeze, resulting in a semisolid migrating land mass that would land a ship right around here." Riley said, walking to Ben and Ian with me following him, leaving a confused Shippen and Shaw behind.

We got out the metal detectors and started walking around with them, trying to find metal, hoping it would be the ship. After a while of looking, Ben's metal detector went off, and he quickly bent down and swipes snow off the piece of metal. He smiles as he uncovers the mouth of a cannon, with the words Boston Massacre, and Charlotte, on it. "Hello, beautiful." Ben whispers. "Two years ago, if you hadn't shown up with Caylen, hadn't believed the treasure was real, I don't know if I ever would have found Charlotte." He told Ian.

"You would've found it, I have no doubts. That's why I didn't think this was a crazy investment, as everyone says." Ian put his arm around my shoulder and shook me, smiling. I smiled back, hugging him

"I'm just glad that I'm not as crazy as everyone said, or said my dad was, or my granddad, or my great granddad. Okay, let's go." Ben said. We cleared off all the snow from the ship and Ian smiled.

"Let's go get some treasure!"


	2. The ship blows up

**_Disclamier:_ I only own Caylen. The rest belongs to Disney. **

Ian walked into the ship, Ben following him, and then Riley, me. Shaw took up the back, while Shippen stayed behind with the snowmobiles.

"Ahh! Oh god, ahh!" Riley freaked out after lifting a cover off a frozen skeleton. Ben and I laughed.

"You handled that well." Ben told Riley, stopping in front of a frozen door. "This is it. The cargo hold." He pulled the door handle and went inside. We followed him and I looked around. All I could see were barrels.

"You think it's in the barrels?" Riley asked, looking around at the barrels. He opened one of them and started shifting the black powder around looking for the clue. I giggled at him and looked at Ian who lifted another lid off a barrel and sniff the black powder.

"Gunpowder," He told everyone. I looked over at Ben who was crouching down near a barrel, who had a dead skeleton sitting on it.

"Now why would the captain be guarding this barrel," He said to himself. "Hey, I've found something!" Everyone crowded around him as he pulled out a wrapped box. Ben got up and sat it down on the table behind him and opened it. He pulled out an ivory pipe. "Do you guys know what this is?"

"Is it a billion dollar pipe?" Riley asked, standing next to me. I was standing next to Ben's left side. Ian and Shaw stood on his other side, close to the door. I shook my head at Riley, smiling at him.

"It's a Miashawn pipe. Ah, it's beautiful, don't you think, Caylen?" I nodded, and he smirked. I gave him a confused glance, but turned my attention to Ben.

"Look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem." He said, carefully handing it to Ian, who looked at it, examining every detail of the pipe. I smiled at Ben and Ian. They looked like little kids in a huge candy shop for the first time.

"Is it a million dollar pipe?" Riley asked again. I laughed at him, shaking my head. He looked at me, mouthing 'What?' I mouthed back 'Nothing', and looked at the pipe. It really was beautiful.

"No, it's a clue." He puts his hand out towards Ian. "Let me see it." Ian hands it back to him, curious about what Ben is going to do next.

Ben carefully took the stem off the pipe. "Wha…? Don't break it!" Riley cried out in protest, reaching towards the pipe. I held him back as he pouted.

"We are one step closer to the treasure, gentleman." I glared at him, and he smiled at me, "And, of course you, Caylen." I smiled at him, turning my attention back towards the pipe.

"Ben, I thought that you said the treasure would be on the Charlotte." Ian said, impatiently. I gave him another confused glance but he didn't look at me.

"No, the secret lies with Charlotte. I said it could be here…" He took out a knife and a piece of paper. I turned my head into Riley's shoulder as Ben cut his thumb and spread the blood along the stem. I looked back up as he rolled the stem across the paper. "These are Templar symbols."

Ben proceeded to read from the paper. "The legend writ,

The stain affected,

The key in silence, undetected.

55 in iron pen.

Mr. Matlack can't offend."

"What does it mean?" I asked him. He looked up at me, holding up one finger.

"It's a riddle. I need to think. 'The legend writ. The stain affected.' What legend? There's the legend of the Templar treasure, and the stain affects the legend. How? 'The key in Silence undetected.' Wait! The legend and the key... Now there's something. A map. Maps have legends, maps have keys. It's a map, an invisible map. So now..."

"Wait a minute. What do you mean invisible? An invisible map?" Ian asked, confused.

Ben continued on thinking, but started bring us into it. "The stain affected could refer to a dye or a reagent used to bring about a certain result, combined with the key in silence undetected. The implication is to make what was undetectable, detectable. Unless the key in silence could be…"

"Prison." Shaw spoke for the first time in the ship.

Riley rolled his eyes. "Albuquerque. See, I can do it too. Snorkel." I laughed at him, while Shaw looked at him strangely.

"It's where the map is. Like you said, 55 in iron pen. Iron Pen is a prison." Shaw ignored Riley, speaking to Ben.

"Or, it could be since the primary writing medium of the time was iron gall ink; the pen is… just a pen. Then why not say a pen, why say iron pen?" Ben scratched his head, thinking really hard.

"Because it's a prison." Shaw muttered.

"Wait, iron pen. The ink does not describe what was in the pen, it described what was penned. It was iron, it was firm. It was mineral, no no no. It was firm, it was adamant. It was resolved… it was resolved. Mr. Matlack can't offend. Timothy Matlack was the official scribe of the continental congress. Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map, it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed, a resolution that 55 men signed. The Declaration of Independence."

"Ben, you can't be saying that there is an invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence." I asked him.

Riley nodded, agreeing with me. "Come on, Caylen is right. There is no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence."

Ian smirked, "It's clever really. A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival. And you said several masons signed it, yeah?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, nine for sure." I sensed that something was going to happen so I walked over to Ian, pulling his head down to me.

"Whatever you are doing, Ian, don't do it." I whispered to him, trying to get him to stop whatever he was planning.

"Don't worry, dear sister. You'll find out sooner or later." He whispered back, putting his arm around me, pulling me to him. "Ben, we need to arrange a way to examine it."

Ben shook his head. "This is one of the most important documents in history. They aren't just going to let us waltz in there and run chemical tests on it."

"What do you propose we do, then?" Ian got a dark look in his eye.

"I don't know!" Ben yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. I looked on, worried about Ian was going to do.

Ian put his finger to his mouth. "We could borrow it." He said slowly.

I gasped, "Ian, we can't steal the Declaration of Independence!"

Ben nodded, "Caylen's right. There is no way that we are going to steal one of the most valuable documents in history."

"Caylen, stay out of this," Ian told me sternly, pulling me closer to him. "Ben, the treasure of Knights Templar is the treasure of all treasures."

"Oh? I didn't know that. Really?" Ben said sarcastically.

"Ben, I understand your bitterness, I really do. You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure only to have the historical community treat your family with mockery and contempt. You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have the chance to do so."

Ben looked curious. "How?" He asked Ian.

"Ben, we all have our areas of expertise. You don't think mine is limited to writing Sheakstean. Why, I've arranged a number of operations of questionably legality."

"I would take his word for it," Shaw told Ben.

I looked up at Ian. "What are you talking about?" I pulled away from his grasp and walked behind Ben. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Don't worry about anything. I'll make all the arrangements." Ian ignored me talking to Ben. I looked up at Riley who shook his head and shrugged. He didn't know what was going on either.

"No." Ben said sternly. He patted my arm, trying to comfort me, seeing my confusion.

Ian sighed, looking annoyed. "Look, I really need your help here."

"Ian, I'm not going to let you steal the Declaration of Independence. And I'm not going to let you hurt your sister. I can apparently see that see doesn't know anything about this."

"Forget about my sister, Ben. If you don't want to help then all you are going to be is hindrance." I gasped as Shaw pulled out a gun.

"Hey!" Riley yelled, pulling me behind him. I shook my head, tears in my eyes. Why is Ian doing this?

"What are you going to do? You going to shoot me Shaw? Well you can't shoot. There's more to the riddle. Information you don't have, I do. I'm the only one who can figure it out, you know that." Ben said.

"He's bluffing," Ian told Shaw. Shaw still held the gun at Ben.

"You've played poker with me, Ian, you know I can't bluff."

Ian smirked, "Tell me what we need to know or I'll shoot your friend and my sister." He smirked. Shaw pointed the gun at Riley and me

"Hey!" Riley shouted louder, putting his hands up. I stared at Ian, glaring at him through my tears. He laughed at me.

"Quiet, Riley. You job is finished here. As for my sister, I don't need you anymore. Are you going to cry, Caylen? Ha, you were nothing but a pain to have around. Sure, you know thing about history, but I know more." He laughed and I started crying. While Ian was saying this, Ben had taken a flare and had struck it against a barrel, igniting it. He waves it in front of Ian and Shaw.

"Look where you're standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot Riley, Caylen, or me; I drop this, and we all go up."

"Ben!" Riley yells to him. Riley hugs me, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down.

Ian laughs again. "What happens when the flare burns down? Tell me what I need to know, Ben."

"You need to know… to shock and catch!" Ben throws the flare to Ian, who catches it.

Ian smirks. "Nice try though, Ben." He gasps as his arm catches on fire. He drops the flare. Ian and Shaw head for the door while Riley, Ben and I head deeper into the hold. "Shaw, get out!" Ian head out the door with Shaw and locks the door.

"Ben! What are we going to do?" I yell at him. There was fire everywhere. I grab on to Riley.

"Caylen, Riley, get over here!" I drag Riley over to where Ben is.

"What is this?" Riley asks Ben, who was opening a door in the bottom of the ship.

"Smuggler's Hold, get in. I'll go first, then Caylen. Riley, you'll take up the back." Ben got in first. I followed him, and Riley followed me. "Follow me. It's going to be okay, Caylen. Don't worry." Ben told me. We crawled as fast as we could. "Get down!" Ben yelled as the ship blew up. I screamed, scared out of my mind.

Ben cleared the snow and parts of the ship out and helped me out. I sat on the ground, wiping my eyes. "You okay?" Riley asked me, sitting down next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine."

"There is an Inuit Village about 9 miles east of here. It's popular with push pilots." Ben told us, standing up, brushing snow off his coat and pants.

"Alright, then what are we going to do?" Riley stood, helping me up and proceeded to do the same as Ben. I smiled and jumped around in circles, finding my own way to get the snow off me.

"We'll start making our way home." Ben started walking east. Ian had taken both snowmobiles, and I spotted Riley's laptop in the snow. I walked to it and grabbed it. I then followed Ben and Riley.

"No, I meant what are we going to do about Ian. He's going to steal the Declaration of Independence, Ben."

"We're going to stop him. Right, Caylen?" I nodded and handed Riley his laptop. He smiled and thanked me. We then followed Ben, walking towards the Inuit Village.


	3. Metting Abigail

We walked out of the FBI building. So far everyone that we talked to would not believe that someone was going to steal the Declaration of Independence. "Is it really so hard to believe someone's going to steal the Declaration of Independence?" Riley asked.

"The FBI gets 10,000 tips a week. They aren't going to worry about something that they are sure is safe." Ben pointed out. We started walking to the National Archives.

"But anyone that can do anything is going to think we're crazy. And anyone crazy enough to believe us isn't going to want to help," Riley replied.

"We don't need someone crazy. We are one step short of crazy and what do you get?" Ben asked. I thought for a minute.

"Obsessed?" Riley guessed first. Ben shook his head looking at me. I thought for a second more, before answering.

"Passionate?" I guessed hopefully. Ben smiled and nodded.

"I could've guessed that." Riley muttered as we walked into the National Archives building.

We were sitting down waiting for Dr. Chase to talk to us. Ben had picked up a brochure for the National Archives Gala. Riley was looking out the window, and I was just looking a round at everything in the room.

Dr. Chase's secretary came up to Ben. "Dr. Chase will see you now, Mr. Brown." Ben stood up and Riley and I followed him.

"Thank you." Ben told the secretary. She nodded and walked away. Riley looked at Ben confused.

"Mr. Brown?" He asked.

Ben nodded. "My family name doesn't get a lot of respect in the academic community." He whispered.

"So you're being kept down by the man." Riley said. We walked in the office to see a blonde woman behind the desk, on the phone. "A very cute man." He added. I shook my head and hit Riley upside the head. He yelped and glared at me, rubbing his head. I smiled at him, giving him a warning glance.

"Thank you," The women said into the phone, and disconnected the call. She then stood up, walking around the desk to introduce herself. "Good Afternoon."  
"Hi," Riley greeted.

"Abigail Chase,"

Ben shook her hand. "Paul Brown."

"Amy Owens." I shook her hand, smiling. She smiled back.

"Bill," Riley said quickly. Abigail shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you… Bill." She said unsurely. She turned and sat behind her desk. "How may I help you?" She asked. I sat down next to Riley, while Ben stood behind my chair, looking around.

"Your accent? Pennsylvania Dutch?" Ben asked. I looked at Riley who shrugged.

"Saxony-German." Abigail corrected.

"So you're not American?" Riley asked, looking interested. I glared at him, stomping on his foot. He glared back, Abigail watching us with a strange look on her face.

"I am American, I just wasn't born here." She told us. She turned to Ben, who was looking some coins that Abigail had sitting above the fireplace. "Oh, please don't touch that."

Ben took his hands away. "Sorry, neat collection. George Washington's campaign buttons. You're missing the 1789 inaugural though. I found on once."

"That's very fortunate for you. Now, you told my assistant that this was an urgent matter."

"Ah, yes ma'am. Well, I'm going to get straight to the point. Someone is going to steal the Declaration of Independence." Ben stood behind my chair, his hands on the back of it.

"It's true," Riley said. Abigail looked at me, for something other then what the men had said.

"Uh, Bill and Paul are right. Someone is going to try to steal it." I nodded.

"I think I better put you in touch with the FBI…"

"We've been to the FBI." Ben told Abigail. Riley and I nodded.

"And…"

"And they assured us that the declaration could not possibly be stolen." Riley said.

Abigail nodded. "They're right."

Ben patted my shoulder. "My friends and I are less certain. However if we were given the privilege of examining the document, we would be able to tell you for sure if it were in any danger."

"Well, what do you think you are going to find?" Abigail inquired. She looked between Riley, Ben, and I.

"We believe that there is an encryption on the back."

"An encryption of what?"

"Um, a cartograph." Ben looked nervous.

Abigail looked confused. "A map?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"A map of what?"

"The location of…" Ben pauses to clear his throat, looking nervous. "of items of historic and intrinsic value."

Abigail raises an eyebrow. "A treasure map?"

Riley sighs. "That's where we lost the FBI." I shake my head. He looks at me and I mouth 'Shut up' to him. He sticks his tongue out at me. I stick mine out in return and turn to look and Abigail.

"You're treasure hunters aren't you?" She looks back and for the between us.

"We're more like treasure protectors." Ben said.

"Mr. Brown, I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence, and I promise you the only thing there is a notation that reads 'original Declaration of Independence dated…"

"July 4th 1776. Yes ma'am." Ben finished.

"But no map." Abigail made a gesture saying 'you've got nothing.' Ben looked at Riley who shook his head, telling Ben not to say it. Ben looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Ben still stood in silence for a moment.

I sighed. "We believe the map is invisible." I told Abigail. Her eyebrows rose higher.

"Oh, really?" She looked at us like we have gone nuts.

Riley slouched in his seat, rubbing his head. "And that's where we lost the Department of Homeland Security."

"Dr. Chase, why would we make something like this up?" I asked her.

"What led you to assume that there is this invisible map?"

Ben spoke up this time. "We found an engraving on the stem of a 200 year pipe."

"Owned by free masons." Riley added.

"May I see the pipe?" Abigail inquired.

Riley looked at me. "We don't have it." I glared at the floor, remembering that Ian had it.

"Did Big Foot take it?" Abigail asked. I glared at the floor more. I was about to blow our cover.

Ben sensing this quickly decided to leave. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He told Abigail.

"It was nice meeting you, too."

"You know, that really is a nice collection. Must have taken you a long time to hunt down all that history." Ben told her. I stood up, waving at her. I quickly left the room, Riley and Ben following me.


	4. Planning

We walked into the display room of the National Archives building, stopping to look at The Declaration of Independence. I stared at it wondering how it could cause so much trouble. I was out of it while Riley and Ben talked. I came out of it when I heard Ben say, "It means if something is wrong, those that have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action. I'm going to steal it."

I look up. "What?" Riley and I say in unison. We look at each other and then at Ben.

"I'm going to steal the Declaration of Independence." He says simply, turning to walk out of the room.

"Umm, Ben!" Riley calls out, grabbing my hand, and following Ben. I have to jog to keep up with Riley. He was walking fast and taking long strides, trying to get to Ben, who standing on the steps of the building.

"This is huge. Prison huge. You're going to go to prison. You know that?" Riley tells Ben, not letting go of my hand.

Ben nods. "Yeah, probably." He glances down at Riley and mine conjoined, and then looked at me. I half shrugged, smiling.

"That bothers most people." Riley told Ben. I let go of Riley's hand and turned to look at him in the eyes.

"Look, if we don't do anything to stop Ian, he is going to steal the declaration, and destroy it. It would be easier if we got to it first, because it is going to be in our hands. We'll get the clue and return it. That way Ian won't get to it and we can find the treasure that Ben's family has been looking for."

"Yeah. But I would not like to go to prison for it. Come on, it's like stealing a national monument." He pauses, and then points to the statue of Abraham Lincoln. "It's like stealing him. It can't be done. It's not that it shouldn't be done, it's that it can't be done." He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. "Let me show you."

He grabs my hand again, leading Ben and I to the Library of Congress. He walks in and walks toward a section of books, picking up some and dropping them on a desk. Riley sits me down in a chair and Ben in the chair next to me. He then opened a book to a page on the security of the Declaration of Independence.

"Okay, Ben, Caylen, pay attention. I've brought you to the Library of Congress. Why? Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over 20 million books. And they're all saying the same thing. Listen to Riley. What we have here, my friends, is an entire layout of the Archives. We've got builder's blueprints, construction orders, phone bills, water and sewage. It's all here. Now, when the Declaration is on display, it's surrounded by guards, and video monitors, and little families from Iowa, and little kids on their 8th grade field trips. And beneath and inch of bullet-proof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors that go off if someone gets too close with a high fever. When it's not on display, it is lowered into a 4 foot think, concrete, steel plated vault that happens to be equipped with an electric combination lock and biometric access and denial systems." Riley told us, looking proud of himself.

I shook my head. "All I think you are trying to tell Ben and I is that you are right, and we are wrong." Ben nodded, agreeing with me. Riley scowled at us, sitting down next to me at the desk.

"You know Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 2,000 times to develop the carbonized cotton filament for the incandescent light bulb." Ben told Riley and me.

"Edison?" Riley asked. I looked at him, like he was crazy and turned to Ben who laughed at me. He nodded his head at Riley and then continued what he was saying.

"And when asked about it he said 'I didn't fail, I found out 2,000 ways how not to make a light bulb', but he only needed to find one way to make it work." Ben grabbed the book that was open and flipped it to a page and put it in front of Riley. "The preservation room. Enjoy, go ahead and read it." Riley brought the book closer to him. "Do you know what the preservation room is for?"

Riley looked up at Ben, looking confused. "For delicious jams and jellies?" He asked. I put my head on the desk, laughing. Ben chuckled along with me.

"No Riley, that's where they clean, maintain, and repair all the documents and storage housings when they aren't on display or in the vault. Now when the case needs work…"

"They take it to the preservation room?" I guessed.

Ben nodded, smiling at me. "You got it, Caylen. Yes, they take it to the preservation room. The best time for us, or Ian, to steal it would be during the Gala this weekend, when the guards are distracted by the VIPs upstairs. But we'll make our way to the preservation room where there's much less security." Ben finished. Riley flipped the pages of the book.

"Well… if Ian… preservation… gala… this might be possible." Riley looked at Ben.

Ben smiled, nodding. "It might."

**A/N: _The next chapter is where the real action and the romance begins. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and a thanks in advance for the people who will review._**


	5. Plan Put Into Action

**A/N:**_ Thanks to everyone who reviewed.I really appreciate it. Love ya! Anyway. I was going to post this chapter up yesterday, but I didn't have the time.So I want you all to enjoy the Chapter! _

We had everything ready and we were at the National Archives building, waiting across the street. Ben opened the door and Riley tried to protest before he left. "Ben, are you sure that we should do th…" Ben shut the door in Riley's face. I giggled at his face. "You think that's funny, Caylen?" I nodded, still laughing. Riley opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Ben coming in on our headsets.

"Guys, can you hear me?" He asked.

"Unfortunately yes. We're all set then." Riley told Ben. We waited patiently waiting for Ben to talk again.

"Ben, where are you?" I asked him after a few minutes of silence.

"I'm in the bathroom."

"How do you look?" Riley inquired. I shook my head, laughing a little. Riley looked at me, smiling and looking proud of himself.

"Not bad." Ben answered Riley's question.

"Mozeltov." Riley said. Ben had started talking to someone but I tuned him out, leaning my head on Riley's shoulder. "Is it that hot girl? How does she look?" Riley asked Ben. I took my head off his shoulder, hitting the back of his head. He yelped, glaring at me. I just put my head back on his shoulder, yawning. I hardly slept last night. I was so excited about tonight.

"Come on Romeo, get out of there." Riley told Ben, trying to get this over with.

Ben kept talking to Abigail, until we heard another man's voice. "Who's the stiff?"

I felt Riley start playing with my red hair. Ian takes after our dad, and I take after our mom. I look up at Riley and stare into his deep blue eyes. He looks into my eyes with confusion. "Weren't your eyes blue yesterday?" he asked me. I smiled looking down at my clothes. I was wearing a dark green shirt, with a black jacket over it and a pair of black jeans.

"My eyes change from blue to green. It depends on what I'm wearing on different days." He nods, leaning closer to me. I bit my lip as he keeps getting closer, my heart racing.

"It's working. It's working!" Ben brings us out of our trance. Riley clears his throat before talking to Ben.

"Good job, Ben."

"Okay, we're in the elevator." Ben tells us.

"Alright, I'm going to turn off the surveillance cameras. Ready? In 5, 4, 3, now. Ben Gates, you are now the invisible man. Give me the letter to her password. Hit me… and Caylen." Riley smiles at me, and I smile back.

Ben gives us the letters. "A… e… f… g… l… o… r… v… y."

"Anagrams being listed. Top results are a glove fry, a very golf, fargo levy, gravy flow, valey frog…" That last one brought a thought into my mind.

"Ben, did she press any keys twice?" I asked him. "I think the password may be Valley Forge."

Riley looked at me strangely. "I don't have that one." He started scrolling through the anagrams again.

"Caylen's right, Riley. She pressed 'e' and 'l' twice. We're in." I could hear the smile in Ben's voice.

"Ben, you're doing great. Just pick it up, Ben. Just one more…" Suddenly the screen goes blank. Riley's eyes go wide and I gasp. Riley frantically tries to get the screen back up but nothing happens. "I lost my feed. I lost my feed, Ben! I don't know where anyone is! I have noth… Ben, I have nothing. Get out of there. Get out of there now!" Riley says frantically.

"Ben, I think it's Ian. He's going to do anything to stop you. Get out of there now!" I told him, getting worried.

"I'll take the whole thing. I'll get it out in the elevator." Ben told us calmly.

"What are you talking…? Is it heavy?" I looked at Riley and shake my head, still worried. Suddenly we hear loud short explosions.

"Ben!" I yell into the headset. I look at Riley who looked as concerned as me.

"What was that? Who was shooting?" Riley asked. We waited for an answer to come, but none came. "Ben, you still there? Ben?"

"I'm in the elevator. Ian's here. He was shooting." Ben answers. I stomp my foot, take off the headset, and climb into the passenger seat. There I take off my jacket and step out of the van. I had to calm down. Ian still is my brother. No matter how much I don't like him. I make a silent vow that I would never let Ian get the document that we had worked so hard to get. I sit on the curb and wipe my eyes. Riley pops his head out the window, the headset still on his head.

"Caylen, come on in. I don't want you to catch a cold. We have a long way to go, and Ben should be back any minute." I nod and get into the passenger seat. I put my jacket on, and than putting my seatbelt on. Riley started the car, waiting for Ben to come into the van. Ben was walking towards the van, with Abigail Chase not to far behind him. "Uh, Ben, the mean declaration lady is behind you." Riley tells him, since I don't have my headset on.

Ben opens the back of the van and Abigail comes up behind him. "Hey!" She pulls his shoulder to turn him to her. She looks angry.

Ben keeps his calm. "Oh, it's you." He greets her as if everything is perfectly fine.

"Mr. Brown, what's going on? What's that?" She asked, curious and angry at the same time.

Ben looks at the cylinder container that he was holding. "It's a souvenir." He told her.

"Really?" She stomped her foot, glaring at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop talking and get in the gosh darn van!" I yelled at them, wanting to get out of here and away from Ian. Ben gave me a look that said 'one minute'.

"Did you enjoy the party?" He asked Abigail. She looked at me and then at him, nodding slowly.

"Yeah…" Suddenly the alarms went off. I put my head in my hands and shake my head slowly.

"Oh my god." I hear Riley say softly.

"Oh my god, you did not…" She pauses before reaching for the tube Ben was holding. "Give me that!" She harshly takes it out of his hands and marches off to the National Archives building.

"Take it, it's yours" Ben yells after her jumping into the van. I hear Abigail yell for security. "Go!" Ben tells Riley, shutting the van door.

"What? We just can't let her go!" Riley shakes his head, looking at me. I shrug, just wanting to get out of here.

"We can, so go." Ben told us. Riley was about to go when Ben stopped him. "Wait, hold it. Hold it. Bad, bad, bad." He opened the van door and tried to get out. I looked out Riley's window, seeing Abigail being taken into a van. I glared at it knowing it was Ian's.

Ben shut the van door and got in the back, telling Riley to go. Riley did, gasping when Shaw starting at us. I held onto the seat as the windshield got blasted. I screamed as some of the glass cut Riley and me.

"Once we catch them, what are we going to do?" Riley asked Ben, chasing after Ian's van. I brushed some glass from my hair, and then turning to Riley, bushing the glass from his hair.

"I'm working on it." Ben told us.

Riley started talking to himself. "Turn right, turn right." He did so, turning the wheel sharply. "Skidding, skidding, skidding." He muttered as we drove next to Ian's van. The back door of Ian's van opened and Abigail was hanging from the back of it. I gasped, opening the window, putting my head out.

"Hang on, Dr. Chase!" I yelled to her. Ian grabbed the tube from Abigail, glaring at me and our van pulled up next to their van. Ben opened the side door of the van and grabbed Abigail. He grabbed her and pulled her into the van, shutting the side door quickly.

"You alright?" Ben asked her. She was breathing quickly, a wild look in her eyes.

"No those lunatics… they stole…" she trailed off, running her fingers through her hair.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Ben questioned, trying to look over her. She pushed him off her.

"You're all lunatics!" She looked at Riley and me. I just shrugged, turning to look at Riley who was driving us somewhere. He apparently felt my eyes on him, because he shot a quick glance at me, winking. I smiled back, happy that he was alright.

"You hungry?" Ben asked out of the blue.

Abigail looks confused now, calming down from her craziness.

"Ben changed the question. "Are you all right?" he asked her.

Riley piped up. "Still a little on edge from being shot at, but I'll be okay. Thanks for asking." He said sarcastically. I smiled at him, watching him turn a corner.

"Well I'm not alright! Those men have the Declaration of Independence!" She yelled. My eyes widened.

"She lost it?" Riley asked.

"You let Ian get it?!" I yelled. I was not about to break the vow I just made. I looked at Ben for some confirmation.

"They don't have it." He slid out the document for Abigail and me to see. "See? Okay? Now would you please stop shouting?" He asked her, annoyed. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that Ian didn't have the document.

"Give me that!" Abigail yelled, reaching forward to get the Declaration.

Ben shook his head, pulling the document out of her reach. "You're still shouting, and it's really starting to annoy. You'd do well, Dr. Chase, to be a bit more civilized in this instance." Ben pointed out. Riley smiled while I laughed lightly.

"If this is the real one, then what did those men get?" She asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Souvenir. I thought it might be a good idea to have a duplicate. Turned out I was right. I had to pay for both the souvenir and the real one, so you owe 35 dollars, plus tax." Ben smiled.

"Genius." Riley laughed with me. I was really happy now that Ian had been tricked.

"Who were those men? And who is the man that Miss Owens called Ian?" I groaned, not wanting to explain it.

"Those people were the ones that were going to steal the document Ben now holds." I told her, not telling her about Ian.

Riley nods. "And you didn't believe us." He put his hand on my knee, shook it a bit, and then put it back on the steering wheel. I blushed, feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"We did what we could to keep it safe." Ben told her calmly.

"Verdammt… Give me that!" Abigail yelled, reaching once again for the Declaration that Ben was holding. Ben pulled it back, annoyed.

"You know what, you're shouting again." Ben told her.

"Pretty sure she was swearing too." Riley added in.

"I think she was too, Ben." I turned to look at him, smiling. He smiled back, and then turned back to Abigail.

"We probably deserve it."


	6. Abigail Freaks Out

"There is not a treasure map on the back of the Declaration of Independence." Abigail said frustrated.

"And there is no chance that anyone can steal this either." Ben told her, holding up the Declaration. "I level with you 100 percent. Everything I told you was the truth."

"I want that document Mr. Brown."

Ben sighs. "Okay, my name isn't Brown, it Gates. I level with you 98 percent."

Abigail looks at me, as if I was going to tell her something. "Wait a minute did you just say Gates?" She asked harshly. Riley winced at her tone. "Gates? You're that family with the conspiracy with about the founding fathers. And you." She pointed to me. "What is you name? Because I highly doubt that it is Amy Owens."

"My name is Caylen Howe. And that person over there is Riley." I told her. I didn't tell her anything more, not wanting her to go off and tell someone.

"It's not a conspiracy theory." Ben told her getting back on track.

Riley smiled. "Per say." I shook my head at him.

"I take it back, your aren't liars, your insane." She looked at Ben. "You can't seriously intend run chemical tests on the back of the Declaration of Independence in the back of the moving van."

"We have a perfectly clean, safe environment. Now would you please be quiet? You are really starting to get annoying." I told her. I rubbed my temple, trying to get rid of the headache that was coming on.

"We can't go back there." Riley and I looked at him.

"What? Why not?" We asked in unison.  
"I paid for the Declaration with a credit card. I didn't have enough cash…." Ben began.

"A credit card slip? Dude, we're on the grid! They're going to have your records from forever. They're going to have _my _records for forever!" Riley exclaimed.

"You're stupid! Not only do we have Ian on our tail, we now have the FBI! I can't believe it. How can this get any worse?" I shook my head, trying not to lose it.

"I know, I know. It's only a matter of minutes before the FBI shows up on my door." Ben said, looking sorry. He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry your brother did this to you." I smiled weakly at him

"Thanks. I needed that." He nodded. "So what do we do now?" I asked him

"We need those letters."

"What letters?" Abigail asked. I looked at her surprised. I had almost forgotten that she was there.

"You know what, get off the road, and take a right." Ben told Riley. Riley nodded and did as he was told.

"What letters?" Abigail asked again.

Riley stopped in a park, and Ben got out and started pacing, trying to think of our next move. Abigail sat on the edge of the car. Riley picked me up, sat in the passenger seat and put me on his lap.

He looked at me. "Are you okay?" he asked me, ignoring the conversation that Ben and Abigail were having. I nodded, smiling. I leaned my head on his chest.

"Why do you need them?" Abigail asked Ben.

He sighed looking over at Riley and me. "She really can't shut up can she?" He asked us.

I shook my head. "I think she can't." Riley nodded, agreeing with me.

Ben sighed. "Now look, if I let you hold onto this if you promise to shut up please." He handed Abigail the tube that held the Declaration. She took and held onto it, being quiet. "Thank you."

"Ben, you know what you have to do." Riley told Ben.

"I know what to do. I'm just trying to think anything else we could do." Ben sighed.

"Not to be a…uh, nudge, but do know how many people we have after us? We probably have our own satellite by now. It took all of 2 seconds for you to decide to steal the Declaration of Independence." Riley reminded him.

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd have to personally have to tell my dad about it!" Ben shouted. Suddenly Abigail jumped up and started running. "Hey, not cool. Not cool!" Ben ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" Abigail cried, trying to get Ben off of her. Ben grabbed the declaration out of her hands and let her go.

"You're let go. Now shoo." Ben told her, making shooing motions with his hands.

"I'm not going. Not without the Declaration." She grabbed the document.

"Well, you're not going with the Declaration." Ben told her pulling the container back to him.

I looked up at Riley. "I think they like each other." I told him softly.

He looked at me confused. "How can you tell?"

"Look at them, if the Declaration wasn't between them, they would be kissing."

Riley nodded, "You're probably right."

Ben and Abigail had finished there conversation and now were walking back to the van. They got in the van. "Go to my Dad's house, Riley." Ben told him. Riley nodded, got into the drivers seat and started the car. He drove out of the park and started off towards Ben's father's house.


	7. Ben's Dad's House

**A/N:**_ Sorry it took so long. I have been really busy and have been worrying about my grandfather who is very sick right now. I saw him yesterday and he isn't looking very good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story. I worked hard, through all I have been doing this past week._

"Looks okay." Riley said, stopping the car near Ben's father's house.

Ben pointed down the road. "Park a couple blocks away.

Riley nodded, starting the car, and did what Ben told him to do. "Well, how long do you think we got?" he asked Ben.

"Give them a couple of hours at least… I hope." Ben said as Riley parked the car.

"What do we do about her?" Riley asked, pointing to Abigail. "I think we have some duck tape in the back." Abigail looked insulted.

"No, that won't be necessary. She won't be any trouble." Ben turned to Abigail addressing her. "Promise you won't be any trouble?" he asked her.

She nodded, glaring at Riley. "I promise."

Ben turned back to Riley. "See, she's curious." He got out of the car and we followed him. We walked up to Ben's father's house and Ben rang the doorbell.

Ben's dad opened the door and Ben smiled. "Dad."

Ben's dad looked around at all of us. "Where's the party?" He asked, stopping to look at me. "Caylen, how are you?"

"I'm fine." I told him, snuggling into my jacket. Riley put his arms around me, probably to keep himself warm or to help me keep warm.

"Well, I'm in a little trouble." Ben told his father. Patrick raised his eyebrow, looking between Abigail and me.

"Which one of them is pregnant?" He asked. Abigail's eyes bugged out while I started choking on air. Riley patted my back to help me.

"Well, Dad, if the girls are, would you leave them out in the cold?" Patrick let us in and Ben walked in first.

Abigail looked at Riley. "Do we look pregnant?" she asked him. Riley shook his head very quickly. We walked inside.

"This better not be about that dumb treasure. Well… have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable. There is some pizza. Still warm, I think." Patrick rambled.

"Dad, I need the Silence Dogood letters. Yeah, it's about the treasure." Ben said standing by the television.

Patrick looked over at Abigail, Riley, and me. "And he dragged you three into this nonsense?"

"Literally." Abigail said, meaning it. Riley looked at me and then back at Patrick.

"I volunteered." He said.

"Well unvolunteer before you waste your life." Patrick told Riley, before turning to me. "Caylen, did you volunteer or did someone drag you into this?"

"I wanted to help, but I guess Ian kinda dragged me into this. I'm not really sure." I said thoughtfully. Riley jumped over the couch and grabbed a piece of pizza and started eating it.

"Well, that's too bad." Patrick said.

Ben sighed. "Knock it off, Dad." I sat next to Riley on the couch. I leaned my head back on the couch, knowing that there might be a fight.

"Of course, I know. I'm the family kook. I have a house, a job, health insurance. At least I had your mother, for however brief a time. What do you have? Them?" Patrick pointed over at Riley and me. We looked up, Riley with his mouth full, making me laugh.

"Look if you just give us the letters, we're gone." Ben told his father.

"You disappoint me Ben." Patrick said, shaking his head sadly.

Ben looked angry. "Maybe that's the real family legacy. Sons who disappoint their fathers." He said, glaring at his father.

I looked over at Riley and whispered, "uh oh. I think this is going to start some trouble." Riley nodded.

"Get out. And take your troubles with you." Patrick said, pointing to the door. Ben sighed and calmed down.

"We found the Charlotte."

Patrick eyes widened. "The Charlotte? You mean she was a ship?"

Ben nodded. "Yeah, she was beautiful, Dad. It was amazing."

Patrick looked very interested now. "And the treasure?" He wanted to know.

Ben sighed and shook his head. "No, but we found another clue that led us here…"

Patrick cut his son off. "And that will lead you to another clue. And that's all you'll ever find is another clue. Don't you get it Ben? I finally figured it out. The legend says the treasure was buried to keep it from the British. But what really happened was the legend was invented to keep the British occupied searching for buried treasure. The treasure is a myth."

Ben shook his head. "I refuse to believe that."

Patrick nodded. "Well you can believe what you want. You're a grown person. What am I doing? Do what you want Ben, do what you want."

Abigail broke up the father-son conversation. "He's probably right. You don't know if there is another clue."

Ben looked at her. "Well I can think of a way to find out. And we can find out right now." Ben took Abigail's hand and dragged her into the dining room. Riley looked at me, and I shrugged. He smiled, grabbed my hand and followed what Ben had down.

When we had gotten to the dining room, Ben and Abigail had gotten lemons, gloves and were setting the Declaration of Independence. "Take some gloves, you guys." Riley took 2 pairs and gave a pair to me. I nodded to thank him and he nodded back.

Patrick walked by just as we were about to get started, carrying trash that he was going to throw away. "Looks like animal skin. How old is it?" He asked referring to the Declaration.

"At least 200 years." Ben told his father.

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "Really? You sure?" He asked, just to make sure Ben wasn't kidding.

"Pretty darn." Ben said.

Riley looked at Ben. "Now if this thing is invisible ink, how do we look at it?" I smiled at him. Apparently he didn't know how to see invisible ink.

"Throw it in the oven." Patrick told us like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"NO!" Riley, Abigail, Ben and I yelled, throwing our hands over the document to protect it from Ben's father.

"Higher sulfate inks can only be brought out with heat." Patrick informed us.

Abigail nodded. "Yeah, but this is…"

Ben cut off Abigail. "It's very old. Very old. And we can't risk compromising the map."

"You need a reagent." Patrick said.

Ben nodded. "Dad, it's really late. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I'm fine." Patrick said and walked into the living room.

Ben sighed. "Lemons." Abigail handed him the bowl and he grabbed a lemon slice. Ben held the lemon above the Declaration and was about to squeeze the lemon when Abigail grabbed his hand. I looked at Riley and mouthed 'They really like each other.' Riley nodded, agreeing with me.

"You can't do that." Abigail told him.

"But it has to be done." Ben argued.

"Then somebody trained to handle antique documents is going to do it." Abigail argued back, taking the lemon out of Ben's hands.

"Okay." Ben said impatiently.

"Okay. Now if there is a secret message, it will probably be marked by a symbol in the upper right hand corner." She said.

"Right." Ben agreed with her. Patrick walked back in and sat across from Abigail and Ben.

"I'm so getting fired for this." Abigail said as she grabbed a q-tip and rubbed it on the lemon. She let out a deep breath and hesitantly rubbed the q-tip across the upper right hand corner. We waited for something to happen but nothing did. I put my head in my hands and sighed. We went through all this for nothing. Riley put his hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly. I looked up at him and smiled softly.

Patrick looked at all of us. "I told you, you need heat." He said. Ben and Abigail looked at each other and blew softly on the corner. A symbol appeared and Ben and Abigail smiled at each other. "See." Patrick said, smiling.

"We need more juice." Ben said, getting up.

"We need more heat." Abigail followed Ben out of the room to get more lemons and heat.

I looked at Riley. He smiled and got really close to me, making the butterflies come back. "You look tired. As soon as we get a chance, you are going to sleep." He pulled back a little. "Okay?" I nodded at him, and turned to lay my head down on the table. Riley rubbed my back and I dozed off, waiting for Ben and Abigail to get back.


	8. On Our Way

"Caylen," Riley shook me. "Wake up. Ben and Abigail are working on the map." My head shot up, barley missing Riley's nose. I giggled at his surprised face.

"Sorry, Riles. I just don't want to miss this." I yawned and set my head on my hand, looking over the work Ben and Abigail were doing.

Riley stood next to me, his hand on my back, once again giving me butterflies. I took a deep breath, trying to stop the feeling. 'I can't do anything thing with him,' I told myself. 'We are going to be so busy, that I won't have time to tell him how I feel. He probably doesn't like me anyway.'

Abigail grabbed the hairdryer and began blowing it over the back of the document. My mouth dropped as numbers appeared on the back. "It's not a map. Is it?" Riley asked confused.

Patrick sighed, "More clues. What a surprise." He said sarcastically.

Riley looked at me, his hand still on my back, then he turned to Ben. "Are those latitudes and longitudes?" He asked still confused.

"Riley, if they were, we would spend a million years trying to find the treasure." I shook my head at him. Sometimes he could be so clueless. 'But when he is, you think he is very cute.' My inner voice told me. I frowned at the thought. 'I'm not going to think anything about him.' I told myself.

"No, this is why we need the Silence Dogood letters." Ben said, writing the numbers down on a pad of paper.

"That's the key?" Abigail asked.

Ben nodded. "'The key in silence undetected.'" He quoted. He looked over at Patrick. "Dad, can we have the letters now?"

Riley still had no answer and was getting antsy. "Can someone please explain what these magic numbers are?" He asked.

"It's an Ottendorf cipher." Abigail told him.

Patrick nodded. "Right."

Riley nodded. "Oh, okay." He paused for a moment. "What's and Ottendorf cipher?" He looked confused once more. I shook my head amused.

"Just codes." Patrick answered Riley's question.

"Each of these numbers corresponds to a word in the key." Ben said, still writing the code down.

"Usually a random book or newspaper article." Abigail added, setting down the blow drier. Ben finished writing and turned to Abigail.

"In this case the Silence Dogood letters. So, it's like that page number of the key text, the line on the page, and the letter in that line." Ben continued and then turned to Patrick. "So Dad, where are the letters?" Ben asked.

Patrick looked guilty. "You know, it's just by sheer happenstance that his grandfather…"

Ben sighed and rubbed his head. "Dad…"

"…even found those. They were in an antique desk from the press room…"

"Dad…"

"…from the New England Current. That's a newspaper." Patrick finished. Well, I think finished. Riley moved his hand in small circles, making the butterflies go crazy. I cursed at them in my head.

Ben looked at his father. "Dad, where are those letters?" He asked, sighing.

Patrick held his hands up in defeat. "I don't have them son." He told Ben.

Ben sat back in his seat, pulling off a glove with his teeth. "Well, where are they?" He asked.

"I donated them to the Franklin Institute in Philadelphia." Patrick explained, shrugging. Ben sighed and nodded at Riley, Abigail, and me.

"Time to go." Ben got up out of his seat and Riley put his hands under my arms and picked me up. I glared playfully at him. He just smiled and nudged my head with his. I smiled back at him and turned to Ben and Abigail.

"I still can't believe that all this time, no one knew what was on the back…" Abigail trailed off. Patrick looked curious.

"On the back of what?" he asked, grabbing for the Declaration.

"Oh!" I said, my eyes wide, not wanting Patrick to see the document.

"Oo ahh!" Riley exclaimed, reaching for Patrick's hands. Patrick grabbed the document and Riley took his hands back. I groaned as Patrick started freaking out.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" He freaked out, his eyes wide.

"I know." Ben said calmly.

Patrick looked at him like he was nuts. He looked at all of us disbelievingly. "Oh my god. What have you done? This is… this is…" He trailed off.

"I know!" Ben yelled, throwing his hands up.

"This is the Declaration of Independence!"

"And it's very delicate." Abigail said, carefully taking the document out of Patrick's hands. She rolled it up and put it back in the tube that Ben had it in.

"You stole it?" Patrick asked, looking back and forth between Ben and me. I put my head down while Riley put one arm around me, the other pointing at Ben.

Ben sighed and shook his head slightly. "Dad, I can explain, but I don't have time. It was necessary. You saw the cipher." Ben told his father, rubbing his head.

"And that will lead to another clue. And that will lead to another clue. And that's all you'll ever find. There is no treasure. I wasted 20 years of my life and now you destroyed your's and Caylen's, and your friends." As he said this he walked closer to Ben. "And you dragged me into this." Patrick got angry.

Ben looked at us than at his father. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" He shrugged. Ben grabbed his father and yelled at us. "Caylen, Abigail, go get some duct tape and meet me and Riley in the living room. Riley, help me." Riley ran over to help Ben while I grabbed Abigail and dragged her over to the kitchen.

"There should be some tape in here." I told her scurrying over to the first drawer. She followed suit and went over to the next drawer. She sighed in disappointment when she saw silverware. My drawer was full of nick-knacks, but I couldn't find any tape. We searched thorough the Kitchen and then the garage, in search of the duct tape.

"Found it!" I yelled, holding up 2 rolls of duct tape, getting myself down from the top shelf of the workplace. Abigail helped me down and we heard Ben yell for us. "Coming!" We yelled back and quickly made our way to the living room.

Ben was holding his father down in a chair, while Riley was holding Patrick's feet. "Hurry up!" Ben's voice was strained as Patrick started fighting harder. I handed Abigail a roll of the tape and we hurried over to Ben and Riley. I kneeled down next to Riley and started taping Patrick feet. Riley let go once I had finished and he sat back on his heels, looking at me.

"Good job. Hopefully keep him busy for a while" He smiled at me. I smiled back and stood up. I helped him up and we stood back while Ben and Abigail finished. Ben tore the roll away from Patrick's body and made Abigail move back. Ben turned on the T.V. for his father and takes the remote and puts it in Patrick's hand. He looked around for a moment and grabs the soda near the kitchen and put it in Patrick's other hand.

"To keep you busy." Ben said and then grabbed Abigail's hand and led her to the kitchen, motioning for Riley and me to follow them. I shrugged, grabbed Riley's hand and followed them. Ben grabbed keys to something and walked to the garage. He let go of Abigail's hand and opened the door to a car. "Get inside; we have to go to Pennsylvania." He got in the driver's seat and Abigail got in the passenger's, leaving Riley and me to the backseat. He opened the door and let me inside first.

"Thank you." I thanked him. He nodded and crawled in next to me. He found a coat and put it around me.

"Sleep." Was the only thing he said. He leaned against the car door as Ben locked the doors and left the garage. I scooted over to Riley and leaned against him, putting the coat around the both of us. He smiled and put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Is this your dad's car, Ben?" I asked him, snuggling into Riley.

"Yeah. We have to get as far as we can. The FBI is still on our tail." Ben replied, turning onto the highway.

"Your dad has a sweet ride." I laughed. Riley always has to have a say in things. 'You like it though,' my inner voice said. I cursed at it and snuggled closer to Riley trying to ignore the butterflies as he rubbed his fingers lightly across the skin of my arm.

Ben decided to ignore Riley. "I think we should change clothes. We might look kinda conspicuous, don't you think?"

"I would love to go shopping too, but we have no money." Riley said sleepily. I smiled slightly, hearing his heart-beat. It made the butterflies go crazy.

"Here, I took this from his house when we were getting supplies for reading the Declaration. He usually tucks a few hundred dollars somewhere between those pages." Ben informed Abigail.

"Common sense. How appropriate." She said.

"When are we going to get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird." I couldn't help but to laugh at Riley. I shook my head and snuggled closer to Riley, still giggling. I finally calmed down and fell asleep listening to Riley's calming heart-beat.

**A/N:**_ Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been visiting my grandpa in the hospital and had to help my mother plan my grandpa funeral. I still updated though. I still haven't gotton over it but writing makes me feel better. I want to know how National Treasure: The book of Secreats was. I haven't seen it yet, so don't tell me anything. I saw some clips on DIsney and I hope that the movie was as funny as those clips were.Anyway, I love you guys! Review!_


	9. Another Clue

I looked at the passing busses, cars, and people and sighed. We were sitting outside the Franklin Institute. We had made it to Philadelphia, about four hours ago, and Riley and I had gotten our clothes changed first. I was now wearing light-blue jeans with a purple ribbon belt and a purple long-sleeved shirt. I had tied my hair up with a black ribbon and I tried my best to cover up the scratches that I had gotten in the wild chase we had yesterday night.

"Riley?" I asked him, turning towards him. He looked up from doing the crossword puzzle he had been doing waiting for the little kid to come back with the net letters for the clue. You see, I volunteered to go get the letters, but Riley sent a little kid so we wouldn't get caught, just in case Ian came here.

"Yeah?" He replied, scooting closer to me.

"Remember in the van before all this crazy stuff happened?" He nodded, wanting me to continue. "Um…" I trailed off, thinking if I really say this or not.

"Well, if you're not going to say something, I will." Riley started, but the little kid came over and sat beside Riley.

"S-S-A-N-D." He said, swinging his feet. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hmm, you sure this is right?" Riley asked getting ready to write this down on the side of the crossword puzzle paper. "Okay, S-S-A…" He wrote down the letters and the 'n' looked like an 'r' and the younger boy pointed it out.

"No, 'n,'" he said, looking at Riley like he was crazy.

Riley looked at the little boy. "That is an 'n.'" He said, like it was obvious.

"It does look like an 'r' Riles." I told him, grabbing his pencil, scratching out the problem letter, and put an 'n' in place of the other one. Riley glared at me.

"You know what? Here's another dollar. Go get the last four letters. Go get 'em chief." Riley gave the kid another dollar.

"I still can't believe you bribed the kid with money. You could have done it with candy." I told him, nudging him with my shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, but then I'd have to give up you, and I really don't want to do that." He smirked as I blushed and giggled. I got up as much courage as I could and kissed his cheek, close to his mouth. He looked at me surprised and I just took the paper out of his hands, and looked at the unfinished clue.

"'The vision to see the treasured past comes as the timely shadow crosses in front of the house of Pass and… Pass and what?" I asked my self, thinking hard.

Riley looked up just as a bus and looked at it. "Caylen, it's pass and stow!" He grabbed the paper from me, quickly wrote it down, and got up, dragging me behind him.

"Riley, slow down!" I yelled at him as we quickly made our way back to where Ben and Abigail were shopping.

He slowed down a little and kept on walking. "Sorry, I'm just so excited! I figured something out, without anyone's help!" He exclaimed, happy as can be.

"Yeah, but you got the answer off the side of a bus." He pouted and we walked up the steps of the mall.

"So, I still got it." He grabbed my hand and walked towards the elevator. I shook my head and pulled him in the direction of the stairs leading to the upper layers of the mall. He glared and shook his silently arguing with me.

"Fine, you take the elevator; I'll take the stairs." I let go of his hand and walked up the stairs, leaving him.

"Caylen!" He called, running to catch up to me. I turned and raised an eyebrow. He looked panicked. When he saw me looking at him, he clamed himself down. "I don't want you going alone." He put his arms around me and I smiled to myself. I had won the mini fight.

We walked up the steps of the café below the shopping area of whatever store Ben and Abigail were in. Riley had remembered, but I don't look at signs in malls. Riley basically ran up the step to the shopping area and I just took my time.

By the time I reached them, Riley had already told them about the clue. "Well what does the rest of it mean?" Riley asked Ben, referring to the clue.

"Hey, Abigail." I waved at her, as she was the only person to first see me arrive. She waved back and Riley put his arm around my waist and dragged me over to his side. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. In a way, I guess that we both just expressed our feelings for each other. 'You don't know that for sure,' my inner voice taunted, and I cursed at it multiple times.

I looked up, realizing that I had missed more of what happened. I cursed once again at my thoughts and tried to focus on what was going on.

"What time. What time." Ben was saying with a very serious face. His face suddenly brightened and he turned to Abigail. "You're going to love this." He smiled and turned to the women behind the desk. Excuse me, can I see one of those hundred dollar bills I paid you with?"

The clerk looked bored. "No," was all she said.

"Well, I have this diver's watch, it's called a submariner. I dive with it. It's actually quite valuable. You could use it as collateral." Ben handed the woman his watch. She rolled her eyes, not caring about what Ben was saying.

"Whatever." She took the watch and went to the cashier to get the money.

Ben turned to us. "On the back of a hundred dollar bill is an etching of Independence Hall, based on a painting done in the 1780's…."

"Hello!" The clerk said annoyed, waving the dollar in the air in front of Ben.

"Thank you." Ben took the bill. "And the artist was actually a friend of Benjamin Franklin. It's wonderful. Hold this." He handed Abigail the Declaration, hesitating for minute. She smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Ben nodded and let her have the tube.

"Do you have any idea how to see the back of the bill? If I recall correctly, we didn't bring a magnifying glass." I said, peering over Ben's shoulder. Ben looked around for something and picked up a water bottle.

"This will work just fine." He put the water bottle in front of the bill and moved it back and forth, adjusting it so he could see the tiny numbers. "If we look through this, we might be able to see the time."

Abigail looked over Ben's shoulder. "What time do you see?" She asked him.

"2:22." Ben replied.

"Well, what time is it now?" I asked, looking around the room, trying to find a clock. The clerk answered the question.

"It's almost 3." She said, looking at Ben's watch.

"We missed it." Abigail said disappointment evident in her voice.

"No we didn't. We didn't miss it because…" Riley paused, waiting for Ben, Abigail, or me to say something. We just looked at him. "Wait, you don't know this? I know something about history you guys don't know!" He smiled.

"I'd be very excited to learn about it Riley." Ben told him. I just smiled, giggling a little. It made me happy to see him so excited.

"Hold on one second. Let me just…" Riley took a deep breath. "Just take in this moment." He smiled and leaned his head against mine. "Is this how you feel all the time, except for now, of course…"

"Riley!" Abigail barked, clearly annoyed at him.

"Alright!" Riley said, putting his hands up in defense, which meant that he took his arm from around my waist. I pouted and grabbed it, putting it back around me. He smiled at me and then turned to Abigail and Ben. "What I know is that daylight savings time wasn't established until World War 1. So if it's 3 pm now, in 1776, it would be 2 pm."

Ben smiled. "Riley, you're a genius." He told him. I looked over at Abigail who was giving me a look. I mouthed 'talk to you later,' to her and got out of Riley's grip.

"Come on, let's go." I said, letting Ben and Abigail get in front of me so they could go down the stairs first.

"Do you know who the first person to suggest Daylight Savings time was?" Riley asked, looking hopeful that we wouldn't know.

"Ben Franklin," We all replied. Riley stomped his foot, looking disappointed. I laughed and kissed him on the cheek and quickly went up to be near Abigail.

"What is going on between you and Riley?" She asked whispering as Ben and Riley took up the front, talking about something.

"Nothing, yet. I really like him, and I hope he likes me back." I whispered back, looking at Riley.

"I bet he does. The way he has been treating you, he has to like you." She said, smiling.

"I have a question for you now." She nodded, signaling me to continue. "Do you like Ben?" I asked her. She tensed up and bit her lip.

"I don't know." Was all she said. I smiled at her.

"I know how that feels." She smiled back and gave me a hug and we followed Ben and Riley to Independence Hall.

**A/N:** _Thank you reviewers! I love you all. Thank so much for your kind words. I still haven't seen the movie and I'm hoping that I can see it soon. Anyway, I love to get reviews! So... Wink-wink-nudge-nudge Smile!_


	10. Independance Hall

We walked with the tour group through Independence hall. While we were walking through the hall, Riley had grabbed my hand, intertwining our finger together. I smiled and walked closer to him. I was looking at Ben and Abigail, who were walking next to each other. Abigail caught my eye and I winked at her. She smiled and followed Ben as he turned the corner.

I tugged on Riley's hand, as he was still following the group. He stumbled but followed me. I let go of his hand as we stepped over the rope separating the downstairs from the upstairs. We walked up the steps and across the bridge way, making our way to the door that had the steps to the bell tower. Ben walked in first and Riley held the door open for Abigail and me. I kissed his cheek and climbed up the steps after Abigail. Ben helped Abigail up and then helped me.

"Thanks, Ben." He nodded. I went over to the edge of the tower and looked around. I smiled at the sights I saw.

"What bell is this?" I heard Riley ask. I turned around.

"I think it's the Centennial Bell." I told them.

"Yeah, it is the Centennial Bell. It replaced the Liberty Bell in 1876." Ben said, standing next to me, looking for where the next clue was supposed be. Abigail stood near Ben and I felt hand circle my waist. I looked up to see Riley looking where we all were looking. I smiled and put my hands over his.

"There it is." Abigail said, pointing out where the shadow was cast over a certain brick.

"Alright. I'll go down, and Caylen will help me. Riley and Abigail, meet us in the signing room." We all nodded and Riley gave me a hug.

"Be careful. I don't want to lose you to the evilness of falling down the roof." I giggled and nodded. Riley and Abigail went down and Ben and I stayed up on the tower.

"How are we supposed to get down there?" I asked Ben, looking for a way for us to get down.  
"There is a window down in the hallway where we came here, so we can go through there." Ben and I walked down to the hallway and carefully opened the window and went through it. Ben walked over to the brick and I followed him.

"How are we going to get the brick?" I touched the brick and tried to find and opening.

"We are going to use this." Ben pulled out a pocket knife and started chiseling away the concrete around the brick.

"Oh, now what do you think is behind the brick?" I said as Ben took out the brick. He shrugged and we both looked in the space where the brick used to be. We looked at each other confused because we didn't see anything, but then we looked at the brick. The back was open and hollow. Ben reached in and grabbed something.

"What is that?" I asked looking at the spectacles in Ben's hand. "Is it supposed to be the clue?"

"I think Ben Franklin made these. And yes, this is the clue." He smiled softly.

"Okay, let's go before we get caught." I grabbed his arm and we made our way to the signing room.

As soon as we got in the room, Riley and Abigail walked up to us. "Hey, what did you score?" Riley asked.

"It's some kind of ocular device." Ben held up the glasses. "The vision to see the treasured past? Let me take this." He took the document case from Abigail as Riley took the glasses.

"They're like early American X-ray specs." Riley said softly, examining the glasses. I laughed and looked around the room.

"Benjamin Franklin invented something like these." Abigail pointed out, looking at Ben.

"I think he invented these." Ben said.

"What do we do with them?" Riley asked, still holding the glasses.

"We look through them." Ben said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Abigail was having trouble with the Declaration. "Here, help me." She said. Ben and Riley reached out and helped her and I took the glasses. I put them on but took them off when I heard Ben sigh.

"What?" Riley looked at Ben, confused.

"It's just that… the last time this was here, it was being signed." Ben said. I smiled nodding and putting the glasses back on.

"Ben, there's another tour coming." Riley informed him. Ben nodded.

"Turn it over." Ben said, motioning with his hand. They turned it over and I looked at the back and gasped. There were words on the back. It said 'Heere at the Wall.'

"What does it say?" Ben looked at me intently. I smiled and handed him the glasses.

"Why don't you find out for your self?" He put the glasses on and leaned over the document.

"What do you see?" Abigail asked Ben.

"It says 'Heere at the Wall'. Spelled with 2 Es. Take a look." Ben put out the glasses, looking at me. I watched as Riley started grabbing at the glasses but Abigail got them. I started laughing as Riley kept trying to get the glasses, but finally gave up.

"Oh, wow," Abigail said softly.

Riley sighed. "Why can't they just say go to this place, here's the treasure, spend it wisely?" Riley complained.

"Why, that would take all the fun out of it." I told Riley, laughing at him.

"Oh no," Ben groaned. I looked at him confused and he pointed out the window. I gasped as I saw some of Ian's accomplices.

"How did they find us?" Riley asked, looking out the window.

"Ian has unlimited recourses and friends in sorta high places." I informed them, turning away from the window and pacing.

"I don't think we can get out of here without being spotted." Abigail pointed out.

"We know that Abigail." I told her, running my hands over my face.

"So what do we do now?" Riley asked, rubbing my shoulders. I shrugged him off and looked out the window again. They were still there.

"We separate the lock from the key. We split up." Ben said, grabbing me, pulling him near me.

"Good idea." Abigail nodded.

Riley looked at us confused. "Really?" He asked.

Ben nodded. "I'll take this and those." He grabbed the tube holder and the glasses. "And you keep that." He gave Abigail the tube that held the Declaration. Meet me and Caylen at the car and call us if you run into any problems."

"Like we get caught and killed?" I glared at Riley. How could he tri to make a joke at a time like this. I shook my head and started walking out the door, leaving Ben, Abigail and Riley to talk.

"Caylen, wait up." I stopped and waited for Ben to catch up to me. "We have to act like we don't know that they are there. What ever you do, don't look back." I nodded.

We walked out of Independence Hall and acted casual. We started walking to the park and when we crossed the streets and we heard a car passing, Ben grabbed my hand and we started running. I ran as hard as I could, my heart pounding as Ben and I reached a gate to a graveyard. Ben tried to open it, but it was stuck so I kicked it open.

"Didn't know you could do that." Ben said, out of breath.

"You should know a lot of thing and I could tell you them sometime, but right now, we have to run. He laughed as we ran though the graveyard. I jumped over a gravestone and squealed as I heard a gunshot. I ran over to Ben and we got out of the gate on the other side. "Ben give me the holder, you take the glasses and run." Ben tried to say something but I stopped him, grabbing the red holder off his back and put it on mine. "Run!" I yelled. I pushed him and I ran in the other direction.

"Hey! Creepy dude! Over here!" I yelled at one of the men. "I have the Declaration! Come and get me!" The men ran after me, but Ben stopped on of them, and punched him out. I smiled and started running, trying to throw off the man who was chasing me. I knew when I get back to the car, Ben will yell at me, but I didn't care. I just wanted the glasses to be in his hands, and if that meant have my brother's creepy friend chase after me, than I would be fine with it.

I turned a corned and ran into someone. I looked up and saw my brother. I went to turn around, but he grabbed me and the holder container. I kicked him and grabbed the container back. I felt someone grab me from behind and hold me. "My dear sister seems we have finally got what we needed." Ian smirked and I struggled against the creepy dude holding me. Ian opened the container and sighed, throwing it to me. The man let me go and I caught the container, hugging it to me.

"Where is the document, Caylen?" Ian asked me, shaking me by the shoulders. I glared at him and kept my lips sealed. He sighed and got out his phone. I could hear the convocation though the phone. "Ian, Ian, I've got them. They're heading towards city hall." Someone informed them. My eyes widened and I realized that they have found Abigail and Riley.

"Okay, I'm on my way." Ian closed the phone and grabbed my arm, gripping it hard. I gasped in pain, but kept walking with Ian and the creepy guy.

**A/N:**_ Thanks for all the reviews! I loved them. Snuggles my reviews and readers I love all of you. I am on a role on this story. I have stopped all my other stories until I finish this one. When I finish this, I will probaly make one-shots until National Treasure: The Books of Secrets comes out on DVD. Anyway, I might get to see National Treasure this weekend. I'm supposed to go over to my Mom's and we might go see the movie. Anyway, my lovelys, I hope you review._


	11. Captured! Why me?

We walked, well me more like dragged, to city hall and Ian smirked when he saw Abigail and Riley. I let out a gasp as I saw Abigail crash into a biker and fall to the ground. The case that held the Declaration fell out of Abigail's hands and rolls into the middle of the street. Ian lets go of me and I try to run towards the case. The creepy guy grabs me and I struggle, trying to get out of his grip.

"Abigail!" I scream as she ran out into the street to get the document. She looks up and freezes as a truck comes at her. I gasp and struggle more to get out of the man's grip. He just laughs and covers my mouth. I see Riley run up and grab Abigail and drag her out of harm. They land on the ground, unharmed. I glare at Ian as he walks up and grabs the case. The creepy guy drags me along with him to Ian's side.

I bit the creepy man's hand, stomp on his foot and run after Ian. I grab the document and try to run to Riley and Abigail who got up off the floor. Ian grabs me and holds me close to him, making sure I don't get away. "Run!" I yell at Riley and Abigail. Abigail starts to go, but Riley hesitates. "Riley, run!" I tell him, looking at him desperately. He gives me one last look and takes off after Abigail.

The men that were chasing Abigail and Riley try to run after them, but Ian stops them. "Let them go. We've got it. We've got it and my sister." Ian smirks. I sag my shoulders, finally knowing that there is no one to help me now. They bring me down to where they have parked their car and open up the door.

"Patrick?" I ask in confusion. Ben's father was sitting in the car, his tied up hands in his lap. The creepy dude pushed me into the car and sat next to me. Ian got in the front and Shaw sat in the very back with Shippen.

"I got kidnapped from my house." Patrick whispered to me as the creepy man tied my hands with rope. I nodded.

"So, Bro, where are we going?" I asked him. Ian ignored me and started the car. I pouted and sat back in my seat.

"Caylen, what did you and Ben find at Independence Hall?" Ian asked me.

"We didn't find anything." I told him, glaring at him.

"Yes you did. Now tell me or I'll kill you're friend Riley." I stared at him, my eyes wide.

"You wouldn't." I glared at him.

"I'll make it as painless for him as possible. Now tell me right now or I will kill him."

I sighed and shook my head, trying to stop a tear from falling out of my eye. I couldn't tell Ian, but I didn't want Riley to get killed either. "Tick tock. I'm waiting Caylen." Ian mocked.

"We found glasses that Benjamin Franklin made." I told him, immediately feeling guilty. Ian smirked.

"What are they used for?" He asked. I shook my head, not wanting to tell him more.

"Ian, that is no way to treat a women, none the less your sister." Patrick told Ian outraged at his behavior.

"Shut up, this is between my sister and I. Keep your mouth shut." Ian replied to Patrick angrily. I sniffled and rubbed my eyes with my tied together hands. "Aw, is my little sister going to cry?" Ian laughed.

I glared at him. "The glasses are used to read the back of the Declaration. Happy?!" I yelled at Ian. He smirked and nodded. I turned my head into Patrick shoulder and tried to calm down.

Ian's phone started ringing and he took it out and answered it. "What do you want?" He asked.

I ignored his conversation with the person on the other line, thinking about Riley. He had such pretty eyes, and I would love to run my fingers through his hair. I smiled at the thought of him and me kissing. Just thinking about it sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Caylen!" Ian's sharp voice brought me out of my thoughts. I shot up off Patrick's shoulder and looked at Ian. The creepy man started untying my wrists. "You can talk to him only for a few minutes." Ian informed me.

I grabbed the phone. "Hello?" I spoke into the phone, not knowing who was on the phone. I guess not listening to Ian's conversation was a bad idea.

"Caylen, thank goodness. Are you okay?" I smiled when I heard Riley's voice come though the phone speakers.

"I'm fine, Riley."

"Why did you tell me to run? I could have taken your place." Riley sounded sad.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." I told him.

"Well, I don't want you to get hurt. You mean too much to me to see you hurt. When I saw who being held by that man, I just wanted to go over and punch his head clear off his body." I took a quick look at the creepy dude and giggled. "I love your laugh." Riley sighed.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the dreamy person, not you." I laughed.

"I know, but we can switch roles once in a while can't we?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can."

"Look, when we get finished with this treasure hunting thing, I'm going to take you out to dinner."

"You sure sound sure of your self." I laughed. "I would love to go on a date with you." I answered.

I giggled as he shouted with glee. "That was easier than I thought." Riley said.

I saw Ian give me a warning look. My smile turned into a frown and I looked down. "Um, Riley, I have to go."

"Oh, I guess Ian wants to finish talking to Abigail." He said, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah, I guess so. So bye." I said.

"I will get you back soon, don't you worry." Riley said before Ian took the phone out of my hands.

"Enough. Riley, get me Ben's girlfriend." I looked at Patrick confused. Ben had a girlfriend? Then realization hit me. Abigail must have taken the part of being Ben's girlfriend.

Ian talked for a little longer and then hung up. He drove for a little bit longer, then stopped the car and got out. Shaw got out of the back and went into the passenger seat. We sat in the car for a while and Ian came back after a few minutes. "Alright, we have to get to New York by ten a.m. tomorrow." Ian informed us, starting the car and driving off. I still had my head on Patrick's shoulder and closed my eyes, knowing it would be a while before we reached New York.

**A/N:**_ I finally saw National Treasure: The Book of Secrets. It was the bomb! I loved it and I can't wait until it comes out on DVD so I can watch it over and over. I loved every bit of it, but the funniest part was when Ben and Abigail started fighting in the Buckingham Palace. That made me laugh for hours. I also loved any part with Riley in it. He was so much funnier. Anyway thanks for the reviews. I loved them. Love you all! Alissa_


	12. The Wooden Stairs

**A/N:**_ Sorry that it's been so long. I kinda had a writer's block and didn't know what to write. Anyway, I think a lot of people will like this chapter and I think there are only going to be two more chapters in the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Love, Alissa_

I looked at the watch on my brother's wrist. It was now one o'clock and Shaw and Shippen were gone bringing Ben back. Ian and I were waiting across from a small coffee shop. "Why couldn't you just let me go?" I looked at Ian, leaning against the hood a car.

"Why would I do that?" My brother raised an eyebrow at me.

"What is this? Not answer any of my questions day?" I was mad because every time I asked a question, it never got answered.

"Why are you so mad?" Ian asked.

"I hate you." I stated plainly, glaring at my older sibling. He made a move towards me, but I turned around so I was looking at the coffee shop.

"Ben," Ian said. I turned around and saw Ben walking towards us. I smiled and ran to Ben, throwing my arms around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, pulling away from me and looking me in the eyes.

"I'm fine. How about you?" I patted Ben's shoulder.

"Yeah, a jump like that could kill a man." Ian walked over to Ben and me. You see, Ben had jumped off the flight deck of the U.S.S. Intrepid to get here.

"No, it was cool. You should try it sometime." I hid a smile at what Ben just said. Ian just sighed and pulled out the Declaration and the pipe we had found in the Charlotte.

"The Declaration of Independence and the Miashawn pipe; it's all your's." Ian put his elbow on the hood of the car.

"That's it?" Ben asked, confused.

"That's it. I knew you'd keep your promise. Now where is it? Where's my treasure?"

"It's not your treasure, Ian." I glared at my brother, shaking my head.

"Shut your mouth. I was talking to Ben, not you Caylen." Ian pushed me away from the conversation. I stumbled and landed on the car next to the car that had the document and the pipe. I glared at him and sat on the car, rubbing my arms, thinking.

I didn't listen for a while, but looked at the car that held Ben's dad. I only turned back into the conversation when I heard my brother. "Is that all the map said?" Ian asked.

Ben nodded. "Every word," he told my brother.

"Oh, Ben, you know the key to running a convincing bluff. Every once in a while you've got to be holding all the cards." Ian smirked and made a gesture to the car that we had driven here with. Shaw opened the back door and Ben saw his father with his hands tied in front of him.

"Dad…" Ben murmured. The door shut and Ben turned back to Ian, glaring at him.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Ian's smirk got bigger. He knew just how to get everything he wanted. It made me wonder how he got to be this way. Maybe he was taking after our dad, who had left us when I was four, and Ian was six. I didn't know, but I just wish that my brother would stop this and we could go back to the ship where this all started and maybe start this whole thing over. It made me wonder how things might have went if Ian hadn't done this. Would Abigail have come with us? How would we have gotten the Declaration? And most importantly; would Riley still like me?

"Come on," Ian pulled me towards him and Ben and he started walking to a church. I pulled away from him and walked over to Ben. I looked back to see Shaw and the creepy dude taking Patrick out of the car and following us. I also heard the faint bell of the coffee shop door opening and my heart went into my throat as Riley and Abigail came out. I smiled and ran over to him, dodging Ian's attempt to grab me.

"Riley!" I shouted and ran into his arms. He pulled me close to him and swung me around. "I missed you," I mumbled into his ear.

"Me too," He told me, kissing the top of my head. I looked up at him, smiling. I moved in to kiss him but Abigail grabbed me and dragged me and Riley into the church. I giggled as we walked into the church and Riley and I sat down next to each other. Ben and Ian were sitting near the middle, Patrick, the creepy dude, and Shaw sat with him, leaving Abigail, Riley and me to sit near the back. I didn't mind at all; I just wanted to be with Riley. I looked behind us to see two other guys sitting behind Abigail, Riley and me.

"I wonder where my brother gets these men," I put Riley's arm around me and leaned my head against his chest.

"Maybe he runs a gay strip club." Riley suggested. I let out a startled laugh and looked up at the man I love. Did I really just think that? Yep. I sure did. I love Riley Poole.

"I guess I didn't know that my brother owns a gay club." I giggled.

"Yeah, well, know you know." Riley kissed my nose.

"Shush, I'm trying to listen to the conversation." Abigail told us, glaring.

"Sorry," Riley put his hands up in a defensive manner. I giggled and put my head back on Riley's chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned his head on mine. As Abigail and Riley listened to the conversation that was going on, I listened to Riley's heartbeat. I sighed and closed my eyes, loving to be held by Riley.

After a while, everyone got up and headed towards a door. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly in Riley's ear.

"Basement," He replied, taking my hand and helping me down the steps. Riley started looking for something, but I looked back to see Patrick, Ben and Abigail talking. I shook my head, wondering what they were talking about. I turned to Riley when I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Hey! Park… I found it!" Riley exclaimed. He looked closer at it and saw it was a name. "Him…" He added as an afterthought.

"It's a name…" Ian mumbled.

"Parkington Lane; he was a third degree master mason of the blue light." Ben read off the stone.

"Wait, this is his grave?" I asked, bewildered. Who would put a grave in a basement of a church?

"Yes, darling sister, it is and we need to get through there so…" Ian cut off as Shaw grabbed a hammer and swung at the tombstone, barley missing Ben's head.

"Hey!" Ben yelled, backing up quickly. Ian's cronies ignored him and started pulling out the old coffin that was in there. I backed up against Riley and he put his arms around me.

I screamed as the coffin's bottom broke and the skeleton of the man fell out. I coughed and tuned my head into Riley's shoulder, trying to block out the smell. "Be careful that no one steps on him," Shaw mumbled as he and the rest of Ian's cronies set down the coffin. I got out of Riley's embrace and walked over to the tunnel, looking in side it. I felt someone's hand on my lower back and knew it was Riley because of the butterflies flying around in my stomach.

"Okay, who want to go down the creepy tunnel inside the tomb first?" Riley asked to no one. I shook my head and laughed softly at him.

"Alright. Victor, McGregor, you stay here. If anyone should come out without me…"

"Shut up, Ian." I said to my brother. "Just shush and get your butt into the tunnel." I pushed him in the direction of the tunnel. He turned around and glared at me, a menacing look in his eyes. Riley pulled me behind him, glaring at my brother, daring him to do something. Ian growled and shook it off.

"Okay, does anyone have a lighter?" Ben asked, getting us back onto the subject of what we were doing. Ian handed him one and Ben and he walked into the tomb. Riley helped Abigail and then he helped me. I took his hand and pulled him in with me. Abigail let us pass her so we were behind Patrick.

"Careful," Ben touched his father's arm as Patrick passed him. "Watch your step," Ben told me, guiding me past a rock.

"Thanks." I smiled at Ben, who nodded at me. Riley and I walked forward but I turned my head to see Ben and Abigail kissing. I turned Riley's head in their direction so he could see them. "I told you." I told him, smiling.

"Yes you did." He smiled back at me and we moved forward.

"What's that?" Ian asked, looking at a wooden circular thing.

"It's a chandelier." Ben walked over to it and held out the torch that he was holding. "Here," He said as he put the fire end of the torch on the chandelier.

"Wow," I whispered, looking around the open room as the chandelier lit up the place. The room went down and was made out of wood.

"Look at the elevator system." Ben murmured.

"How do a bunch of guys with hand tools build all this?" Shippen asked out loud.

"The same way they built the pyramids and the Great Wall of China." Ben informed us.

"Yeah, the aliens helped them." Riley said out loud. I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I bet they did." I said. Riley looked down at me and smiled.

"Alright, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Ian made a motion over to the elevators.

"I'm not going out on that thing. 200 years of termite damage and rot." Patrick shook his head.

Ben sighed. "Dad, do what he says." Patrick shook his head again but started to slowly walk down the steps toward the elevators. Everyone else followed him. I held on to Riley's hand as we made our way.

"Watch your step," Patrick called out behind his shoulder. There was a low rumble and the walls around us started shaking, causing dirt to fall on everyone. I shook my head and looked at Riley, not knowing what was going on.

"Subway," Ian told everyone. We nodded and for a second, everything was quiet. Suddenly a huge hole opened up where Shaw was standing and he fell down. Everything started falling apart and Riley grabbed me, pulling me close to him.

"Follow me," He said and jumped down to the next available place. I jumped after him, landing on my leg next to him. I gasped in pain and held on to my leg. "Are you okay?" Riley asked me, pulling me up.

I nodded and pulled his face down to mine, kissing his lips. The stupid butterflies went nuts and flew all over my body, making me feel like I was on a roller coaster. I wanted to stand there and kiss him all day, but I pulled away from him and giggled at the dreamy look on is face. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down to where Abigail and Ben were standing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dropped you. I had to save the declaration." Ben said, running his hand down Abigail's arm.

Abigail smiled. "No, don't be. I would have done the same thing."

Ben looked at her surprised. "Really?" He asked. She nodded. Riley shook his head.

"I would have dropped you both… freaks." I laughed at Riley.

"That was so mean." I whispered to him.

"What? I would have." He smiled at me, giving me a peck on the lips. I smiled and limped down the steps next to Ben.

"Ian, it's not worth it." Ben looked at Abigail and then at me. I was leaning on Riley, trying not to put pressure on my right leg.

"Do you imagine any one of your lives is more valuable to me than Shaw's?" Ian asked Ben, glaring at me. I glared back and shook my head. "We move on." Ian informed us.

Ben looked at his father as to look for help. Patrick shook his head slowly. "The status quo, keep to the status quo." He informed his son as we got on to the elevator. We slowly got down to a tunnel. We got off the elevator and walked into a room; an empty room.

"What is this?" Riley asked. I shrugged my shoulders and looked around the empty room.

Ian huffed and turned towards Ben. "So, where's the treasure?" He asked, tapping a foot. "Well?"

"This is it? We came all this way for a dead end?" Riley asked, looking at Ben for the answer.

"Yes," Ben sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"There has to be something more." Riley stepped closer to Ben.

Ben sighed again. "Riley, there is no more."

"Another clue."

"No, there are no more clues. That's it. It's over. The treasure is gone; moved; taken somewhere else." Ben yelled. I put my hand on Riley shoulder, trying to get him to move back.

"You're not playing games with me, Ben? You know where the treasure is?" Ian looked at Ben, expecting something.

"No," Ben told Ian, shaking his head.

Ian turned his head to the side and looked at Shippen. "Okay, go," He said and he and Shippen ran over to the elevator and got on to it. Shippen started to pull it up and Patrick, Riley, Abigail, and Ben raced over to it, shouting protests. I made my way over there, limping.

"You can't just leave us here," Ben said.

"Yes, I can. Unless Ben tells me what the next clue is." Ian smirked, his blonde hair falling across his eyes.

Ben sighed. "There isn't another clue."

"Ian, wait. Listen, why don't you come back down here and we can talk about this." Riley started. Ian reached down and pulled a gun out of Shippen's holster and pointed it at Riley.

"Don't speak again," My brother threatened.

"Okay," Riley squeaked out. I stepped in front of Riley, but he pushed me out of the way.

"If you hurt him, Ian, I swear that I will kill you." I glared at my brother, tears threatening to fall out of my eyes at the thought of Riley being hurt. Ian just rolled his eyes and looked at Ben.

"The clue? Where is the treasure? Ben?"

Patrick looked at Ben and then back at Ian. "The lantern," He said, pointing to the single lantern hanging in the empty room.

"Dad," Ben looked sad. I looked at them confused. I thought that they didn't know another clue; Ben wouldn't have yelled at Riley like that. I think.

"The status quo has changed, son."

"Don't," Ben started, but Patrick held up a hand.

"It's part of freemason teachings. In King's Solomon's temple, there was a winding staircase. It signified the journey that had to be made to find the light of truth. The lantern is the clue." Patrick told Ian. I put my hand on Riley's arm and he looked at me and smiled.

"And what does it mean?" Ian asked, wanting more information.

"Boston," Ben said softly, but loud enough for Ian to hear him. "It's Boston."

"The Old North Church in Boston, where Thomas Newton hung a lantern in the steeple to signal to Paul Revere that the British were coming; one if by land, two if by sea. One lantern under the winding staircase of the steeple. That's where you have to look," Patrick finished what his son began. I looked at Ben and Patrick, confused. That wasn't how it happened. I looked up at Ian and saw that he had bought the fake story.

"Thank you," Ian said. Shippen started pulling up the rope, making the elevator go up.

"Hey, you have to take us with you." Patrick told Ian, making Shippen stop the elevator.

"Why? So you can escape in Boston? Besides, you out of the picture, there is less baggage to carry." Ian shrugged, smirking.

"What if we lied?" Patrick suggested, trying to make Ian take us with him.

Ian raised an eyebrow. "Did you?"

"What if there is another clue?" Ben put in quickly.

"Then I know right where to find you." Shippen started bring the elevator back up. "See you, Ben." He gave a half wave.

Abigail, Ben, and Riley started protesting, but I knew how to handle it. "Ian, wait." I called out. Shippen stopped the elevator once more and my brother looked down at me. I put on my best younger sister look, even going as far as to start making fake tears.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. "Why did you turn bad?" I started to let the tears fall from my eyes.

"Do you really think that I care about what you think?" Ian smirked. I whipped my eyes and went to my plan 'B.'

"You are just like Dad. You leave the women of the family. You Howe men are just plain worthless. I hope you die." I spat out angrily.

Ian glared down at me and pointed his gun at me. "Shoot me! I bet you wouldn't." I yelled at him. He smirked.

"I wouldn't shoot you, but I could shoot Riley." Ian informed me and shot the gun at Riley. I turned around to see Riley fall down and I heard Ian's laughter and soon everything faded away and I could only see Riley's crumpled body on the dirt.


	13. Riley! And The End?

"Riley!" I called out, running over to him, tears running down my cheeks. I kneeled down next to him and turned him over, trying to see where the bullet hit him. "Riley?" I quietly asked, as I checked all over his body. I felt Abigail touch me, but I roughly shrugged her off, wanting Riley to be the only on who touched me. "Riley?" I asked again a little louder.

"Caylen?" I heard a small voice call out. I looked up from Riley's chest and at his face. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Riley's eyes were open and he was looking at me with concern.

"Riley," I hugged him, kissing every visible part of his face. He smiled and whipped my tears with his hands. "You're not hurt?" I asked him.

"The bullet just grazed my shoulder," Riley told me, pointing at his shoulder. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and ripped a long piece of it off. "What are you doing?" He asked me.

"Just watch." I looked up to see Ben, Abigail, and Patrick looking at us. "Umm, do you guys mind finding a way out?" I asked them as Riley scooted back to lean against the dirt wall. They nodded and I kissed Riley's cheek. He smiled and held out his bleeding arm. I took the scrap cloth and carefully wrapped it around his arm.

"Ouch!" Riley immediately took his arm away from my grasp. "That hurts." He pouted.

I grabbed his arm and brought it over to me. I held a firm grip and continued to wrap the cloth around his arm. "And if I don't do this, you'll arm will get infected and it'll hurt worse than this." I inform him. He winces and lets me finish.

"What's the point? We're all going to die anyway." Riley took his arm out of my grasp when I had finished the knot and lifted himself up. I followed him to where Ben, Patrick and Abigail were looking around the room.

"It's going to be okay, Riley." Ben patted Riley's good shoulder smiling at me. He looked down at the purple cloth on Riley bad shoulder and nodded at me. I smiled back, knowing that I had done a good job… for right now at least.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Ben continued. Riley shrugged and smiled at Ben.

"So what's going on? The British came by sea. It was two lanterns, not one." Abigail pointed out.

"Ian asked for another clue, so we gave him another clue." Patrick shrugged. I smiled, knowing that they would probably do that.

"It was fake. It was a fake clue." Riley looked like a light bulb had popped over his head. I couldn't stand it so I kissed his lips. He tried to deepen it, but I wouldn't allow it. We could make out when we got out of this mess.

Riley licked his lips and continued what he was saying. I tuned him out and looked at Ben. He was touching a protruding circular object. I heard him say something about an eye… and all seeing eye.

"…Either way, we're going to die." Riley finished what he was saying. I looked up at Riley. I was going to say something, but Ben beat me to it.

"Nobody's going to die." Ben turned around and smiled at us. "There's another way out."

I smiled as Riley, Abigail, and Patrick looked on confused. "It's right behind here, isn't it Ben?" I asked as I walked over to the protruding circle. I put my hand over Ben's and pushed on it. Ben smiled down on me and also pushed.

"Through the treasure room," Ben proclaimed as he pushed the door opened. I helped and Ben and I looked into darkness. I grabbed Abigail's torch and walked in… only to see nothing. No treasure, and no way out.

"What?" I asked quietly to myself. What was going on? There was supposed to be treasure and a way out… or at least a way out.

"Looks like someone got here first." Riley commented as he came up behind me. Ben had a torch in his hand and started to walk around. I handed the torch back to Patrick and he took it, giving me a small smile.

"I'm so sorry, Ben." Abigail said softly.

Ben shook his head slightly. "It's gone." He said disappointment evident in his voice. I shook my head and walked over away from everyone, near a wall. I leaned against it and thought, tuning everyone out. I knew that if they did leave the treasure in here, they would have built another way out. And if someone got here first, they knew how to get out.

I adjusted my body slightly and I brushed up against something. I turned around and looked at the wall, confused. There was another protruding circle, but with an indent in it. I looked around the rest of the wall and saw that there were things in the protruding circles.

"Why does that indent look familiar?" I muttered. Then suddenly it hit me. I knew where I had seen this indent before! The pipe that we had gotten at the ship! "Ben!" I cried out, excited that I had found something that could help us get out.

Ben turned around and I pointed at the protruding circle. "The pipe," I whispered. "The circle has an indentation of the pipe!" I smiled as Ben took out the pipe. He looked back and forth between the indentation and the base of the pipe.

"Could it really be that simple?" He whispered and put the base of the pipe into the circle. I smiled when I saw it go in. It was a perfect fit. Ben then took the long end of the pipe and stuck it in the little hole above the base of the pipe. "The secret lies with Charlotte." Ben smiled at me as he turned the circle around.

Ben smiled got bigger and I giggled as he pressed the circle into the wall. A section of the wall opened and I grabbed Ben and Riley's hands and ran inside of it. I immediately slid to a stop as I saw treasure. Lots of it. Riley smiled and looked down at me.

"We did it!" He leaned down and took my head in his hands and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and deepened it. We broke apart and he dragged me to look at a bunch of things. I looked around at the Egypt artifacts and Riley stared up at a bluish-greenish statue.

"It's a big, bluish- green man. I'm guessing that's significant." Riley smiled and hugged the statue. I laughed and walked over to him. He let go of the statue and turned to me.

"I love you." He said, pulling me into a hug, kissing my forehead. I smiled, glad that he said it first.

"I love you, too." I kissed his cheek and a noise broke us from our romantic moment. Ben had put his torch in a holder in the middle of stairs. Little by little, the room lit up and we all stood by the banister to look at more treasure. I gasped, never seeing so many things in history before in my life. Well, expect school textbooks.

I head a sniff and looked up. Riley was standing there, looking at something ahead. "Riley, are you crying?" Abigail asked, also looking at Riley. I laughed and shook my head.

"Look, stairs," was all Riley said, pointing to a door up in a corner of the huge room. I laughed and kissed Riley again, forgetting everything, just wanting to be with him.

I sat in a pew, a medical man fixing up Riley's arm. I leaned my head on Riley's other shoulder, intertwining my fingers with his. He kept putting little kisses on my head, I guess to keep himself focused on something other than the pain. I loved this feeling. I can't believe after all this that I had found love. I didn't listen to a thing that Ben and the FBI agent were talking about. All I heard was that Ian was going to have a name change (I wished) and that Riley, the Gates family and I were going to be credited with finding the treasure. I also heard that Abigail was going to get off with nothing on her.

"I love you, Riley." I murmured. I felt him kiss my head and I smiled.

"I love you, too, Caylen." Riley told me, kissing my head multiple times. "And I can't wait to go get some sleep, with you on my side."

Three months later, Ben, Abigail, Riley and I were walking on the front of Ben and Abigail's house. "Yeah, you got it chief." Riley said into his phone. He had his phone in one hand, my hand in the other. "Thank you… bye." Riley hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He put his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. "They want us in Cairo next week for the opening of the exhibit. They're sending a private jet." Riley informed us.

I leaned my head against Riley's chest, feeling the breeze in my hair. I looked over at Abigail, seeing her dress swirl around her legs. "Fun," She commented, swinging her hand conjoined with Ben's slightly.

"Big whoop. You could have a ton of private jets. Ten percent. They offered you ten percent and you turned it down." Riley said to Ben.

Ben sighed slightly. "Riley, we've been over this. It was too much; I couldn't accept."

"I actually have this splinter that has been for three months from an old piece of wood, and I still have the scar from when Ian shot me." Riley pointed to his finger and then his shoulder.

"You know that I told you to let me get that splinter out, but did you listen to me? No," I laughed at Riley. He smiled and kissed me.

Ben smiled slightly, stopping. We followed suit. "I'll tell you what. Next time we find treasure that redefines history for all mankind, you make the call on the finders fee." Ben shrugged. Abigail and I smiled at each other. We had really gotten closer in these last few months.

"It's not as funny. What do you care, anyway? You got Abigail. And I got this lovely, wonderful, beautiful, awesome, gorgeous… You know that I could go on for hours." Riley smiled, kissing me again. I shook my head and made my way to his red Ferrari that he bought with his percent. "So enjoy your spoils while I sit on one percent. One stinkin' percent. Half of one percent actually… One percent." He said as he jumped into his car.

"You really need to stop doing that." I told him, giving Ben and Abigail hugs. I opened the passenger's side car door and slid into the seat, closing the door after me.

"I'm sorry for you're suffering, Riley." Ben said, winking at me. I laughed and shook my head, running my fingers through my red hair. Riley handed me a pair of sunglasses and I put them on while he did the same with his own.

"For the record Ben. I like the house." Riley smirked as he put the key into the ignition. I nodded and smiled up at Ben and Abigail.

"It's really big." I pointed out.

"You know, I chose this estate because in 1812, Charles Carroll met…" Ben started but Riley intervened.

"Yeah, someone who did something in history and had fun. Great, wonderful." Riley said sarcastically. I shook my head as he revved up the engine. "Could've had a bigger house." Riley said in a sing-song voice. He backed the car out of the drive way and made his way away from Ben and Abigail's place.

"Where are we going?" I asked, trying to keep the hair out of my face, but gave up after a little bit. Riley smiled at me.

"I'm taking you home," He told me. We had recently moved in close to where Ben and Abigail lived. I wanted to be closer to them because I was going back to be working with Abigail in the Archives. I couldn't wait.

"And what will you do when we get there?" I asked suggestively. Riley raised an eyebrow.

"You'll see when we get there." I smirked and started kissing his neck. He shuddered and shrugged me off. "Don't do that." He chuckled slightly.

"You know I'm not ready, anyway." I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me quickly before turning his attention to the road.

"I know. I love you Caylen."

"I love you too, Riley."

**A/N:**_ I feel so sad! This is the end of this story. I can't wait till the second movie comes out on DVD so I can start writing the sequal!!! I already have a few ideas. And I'm sure a lot of people won't like one idea, but I think it would be good for the plot. Anyway, I like reviews! It would make me feel better about finishing this story. I love you all! And I can't wait to hear from my reviwers soon(in a different story)!!! Love, Alissa._


End file.
